One Night
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: After years syao, finally returns only to find out that saku has moved on and is getting married. will she marry and break his heart? or will her love for him over power any other? i'm uploading this fic again after many request LOL i hope that all wil
1. Default Chapter

L

L

Chap. one: "Reappearance."

L

NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN, REPEAT NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOO YOUNG DON'T READ THIS…PLEASE!!!!!

L

Author's note: Hey this is for all those who wanted me to update this story again LOL, I hope that you guys enjoy it again even after it got wiped clean from . hopefully they won't block this and my account LOL.

I did a bit of editing, so hopefully this story will be easier to read… hope you enjoy!!!!

L

L

Slowly, I made my way to the house of my love. After years of intense training, I finally became the leader of the my Clan. With my new role and authority, I no longer needed permission to return for my beloved Ying Fa.

For years, I would close to my eyes, and will her face into existence. Now I would be able to reach out and caress her beautiful face. No longer would I need my imagination to create a likeness. Feeling the warmth of her skin beneath my fingers would soon be reality.

When I reached her house, I realized they were having a celebration. Standing at the gate, I wrestled with the idea of leaving, but my need to hold her in my arms won. I could not tolerate another day without seeing her. I held the bear she gave me close to my heart as I walked through the gate and up to the door. I took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, I stared into the face of a man, who appeared to be a bodybuilder.

"Good evening, is Sakura home?" I asked eyeing the ogre of a man in front of me.

"Yes she is, but we are having a very important celebration. I suggest that you come back some other time," the guy said in a mean tone. "What is it that you want with Sakura, anyway?"

"I'm sure if you tell her that Li is here she will want to see me" I answered, calmly. "My business with her is not your concern," I noted my answer seemed to have gotten him angry as he glared at me.

"She will not see you and her business is my business. I have never heard of you," he yelled, flexing his arm muscle. He stared at the scrawny boy in front of him, knowing the little fool was treading into dangerous territory.

"I must see her I have come a very long way. Who are you?" I asked, trying to suppress my irritation at having this man interrogate me.

"I am her fiancée. She's getting married tomorrow. And I don't remember her telling me anything about you," he growled, narrowing his eyes. When he said that my heart felt like it was ripped from my chest, the weight of his words squeezing the life from it. 'I took too long, she moved on' I thought, bitterly. I wanted to die. I slowly turned and walked towards the gates.

"Paul, what's going on, why are you yelling?" a female voice asked.

"I was yelling at that ass who claimed he knew you, but I told him he was wrong because I have never heard of him," Paul answered, angrily, pointing at the stranger's back.

"Hoe? Hey wait, who are you?" she asked, the guy at the gate. She couldn't make out his face because the shadow of the tree covered him. Above me, thunder rumbled as I slowly walked out of the shadows.

L

Here I am, a day before my wedding. I should be the happiest person alive, right? Wrong, I haven't been happy since Syaoran left. Deep in my heart, I know how much I still love him, but I cannot wait on him forever.

I haven't received any letters from him, even though I have sent hundreds. He has probably moved on, and doesn't want to break my naïve heart. The promise we made so many years ago means nothing anymore. I know that my family and friends don't really care Paul, but he his financially stable; and if I can't marry the guy I really love then it doesn't matter.

I love Paul. He's nice to me even though we get in fights, but every couple has their arguments. I know I should be happy with my decision, but why do I feel like a traitor to my heart's yearnings? Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel incomplete?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, walking up to me. The doorbell rang and Paul went to answer it.

"Me? I'm fine," I replied, plastering a smile on my face, but she saw right through it.

"I don't understand you. You know that you don't love him, yet your still going to marry him," Tomoyo stated, seriously. I winced seeing conviction on my best friend's face. "You can't fool me," she added, her eyes pleading silently with me to change my decision.

"Sorry, I need to stop this. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Sato" I replied, trying to sound thrilled. I could not allow my friends to see me wallow in misery. I made my decision, and there was no going back.

"You know it's not too late," Eriol said, walking up to them.

"Stop it please! I love Paul, not even Li can change that," I snapped, interrupting him, switching back to Syaoran's last name even though it hurt. Everyone's attention got directed to the door where they heard yelling. They went to see what was going on.

~~~~~Normal

"Paul, what's going on, why are you yelling?" Sakura asked, with everyone standing behind her.

"I was yelling at that ass who claimed he knew you, but I told him he was wrong because I have never heard of him," Paul answered, pointing at the stranger's back.

"Hoe? Hey wait, who are you?" Sakura asked, the person, whose face was covered by the tree's shadow. He took a step forward and the first thing that stuck out was his eyes. 'It couldn't be those eyes' she thought seeing his burning amber eyes. Sakura felt as if her air was being squeezed from her lungs, and it took all her strength to stand erect.

"Oh my god, Syaoran!" Tomoyo screamed, running up to him. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Everyone else started out of the house to greet him even Touya.

"Syaoran?' Sakura whispered, standing in shock. She wanted to lift her hand, to reach out and caress his face just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sakura wanted to run to him, to be able to wrap her arms tightly around him like everyone else. Instead, she found herself rooted in place, the distance between them lengthening even though he was right in front of her.

She couldn't breathe. At any moment she felt like she would die from the emotions raging in her tiny body. she wanted to scream his name, and tell him how much she loved him. Most of all she wanted him to know how it hurt to wait for him without word. Then guilt washed over her in waves because it was obvious he had waited, while her patience had run out.

The ring on her finger weighed a ton, drawing her deeper into her hole of despair. "Hey gaki, it's nice to see you," Touya said, shaking his hand. He stared at the young man he hadn't been able to tolerate years ago, but now he prayed he would save his sister from the mistake she was about to commit.

"Yeah… you too," Syaoran said, in a strange way. Touya being nice to him was shockingly creepy.

"It's good see you again my cute little descendent, but you have really horribly timing," Eriol whispered to him. Syaoran only nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, I interrupted your celebration. I was just keeping my promise. Here," Syaoran said, handing Tomoyo the bear. She knew exactly what he meant. "If you guys want to talk I'm at my old apartment." He needed to get away from Sakura's house, before he did something he knew he would definitely regret. "I'll let you get back to your party."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay," Fujitaka asked, hoping he would help open his daughter's eyes.

"No, I've got a lot of stuff to pack," Syaoran replied, trying to swallow the pain his voice. Glancing at them, he knew they saw through his mask. "But thanks for the offer. Ja ne," he added, walking through the gate.

"Yeah Syaoran, we'll see you later to catch up," Tomoyo yelled, sadly. She knew he was hurting terribly, but she couldn't and didn't want to blame Sakura. "Oh Sakura, what have you done."

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, realizing he was going to walk out of her life for a second time. Again, she felt the crushing blow of loss, "wait!" she screamed, her body finally reacting to her commands, but he was already gone.

"Everyone knows him?" Paul asked, pissed. Thunder rumbled above, and lightening streaked across the dark heavens, but it began to rain heavily.

"Yeah, we all want to elementary school together, god he's hot," Rika said, with a dreamy expression on her face.

"He was my best friend" Takashi answered, with sadness.

"The best soccer player. He could even kick your butt without breaking a sweat" Naoko stated, nodding.

"He's Eriol relative, Tomoyo's good friend, interested in my father's work, my glaring partner and someone really important to the Kaijuu," Touya went on, glancing at his sister. he prayed she would wake up and realize just where her heart belonged.

"And what is he doing here and how come no one told me about him?" Paul asked, his anger doubling by the second.

"He made a promise to his love to return after becoming his clan's leader. Here Sakura this is for you. His promise completed," Tomoyo said, handing her the bear. Sakura stared with wide eyes at the very bear she created with her own hands years ago, and began to tremble.

"I have to explain to him, Eriol where?" Sakura asked, frantically.

"Where all our memories of adventure is, " Eriol answered, knowing she would get it.

"Thanks!" Sakura said, running off in the rain, ignoring Paul's calls.

"Where the hell is she going?" Paul yelled, furious.

"She went to him," Chiharu answered, praying Sakura and Syaoran would work things out. She didn't want to picture her friend with Paul for the rest of her life.

"What? She's my fiancée no fucking way!" Paul yelled, stalking after her.

"Don't worry they're just friends" Tomoyo reassured, smirking. 'Sakura, don't blow it this time and dump this jack ass.' Paul ignored her and went after Sakura anyways.

"He'll never find them," Eriol said, smiling and he would make sure of that.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She screamed crashing to the ground when she tripped over a rock. Tears rushed her eyes, but she pushed herself up and continued with haste, knowing she had to catch up to him. The only thing that mattered was finding Syaoran. When she reached the park, she saw a figure sitting on the swings. Slowly, she made her way to him. Syaoran knew that she was behind him, but didn't turn around.

"Go home, I don't want to have to deal with your fiancée," Syaoran stated, in the coldest voice he could muster. It hurt him, but he had to do it. Sakura was hurt by his tone, but knew she was the one who had caused it.

"I came to see if you were ok," Sakura said, nervously. It had been a very long time since she was the recipient of cold shoulder.

"I didn't know you cared," Syaoran spat, glaring at her as he turned around. Sakura shivered at his stare, shrinking under it.

"I know I hurt you, but I waited for so long. You didn't write or call. What was I suppose to do?" Sakura asked, crying. "Then I met Paul and he was nice to me…"

"He was nice?" Syaoran hissed, icily, standing from the swing. Sakura jumped, willing herself in place. She knew she deserved his anger. "I wasn't allowed to write. I tried to but my letters never made it. I was punished all these years, because I failed my mission!" he got out, clenching his fists. His eyes narrowed, as he continued, "But I kept on going, because I thought that I had something to live for. Every day, I struggled to keep alive; they threw everything at me, but I kept on going just to see your smile, your eyes, and feel your warmth."

Tears streamed down her cheeks only to be washed away by the rain as he poured out his heart to her. She years she felt neglected, but it paled in comparison to what he endured. Was the love she felt so him so weak that it could not endure time? Did she even have the right to say she loved him?

"Every day, I dreamt, yearned for you, and I finally come back to find out you didn't wait, _YOU NOT ME BROKE THE PROMISE!" _He lashed out, hating her for giving up on the love they shared. He steeled his heart against her devastated look knowing he had to speak what he was feeling. He felt betrayed, and it hurt terribly because it was by the one person he loved with his whole being. "I should have died, because what I'm feeling hurts more than anything else I've had to endure!" Syaoran yelled furiously, his tears mixed with the downpour. Every word he said tore Sakura apart inside; it hurt her more than anything to know that she had caused him this kind of pain.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry. I didn't know, but what am I suppose to do? I can't just dumped Paul," Sakura asked, her voice weak and her tears came like never before. 'It's all my fault I should have waited.' She thought, miserably.

"Then…I wish you all the best," Syaoran said, before running off. He blocked out Sakura's calls as he headed back to his apartment…

L

"Syaoran, please!" Sakura screamed, falling to her knees, her shoulders wrecked with sobs. Only the thought of losing him again made her feel dead. It had been easier to live believing he abandoned her for someone else, but to know the one person who caused him the most pain was her, tore her apart. She wanted to die. Curling over, she buried her face in her hands, overcome by grief. "No! I'm not going to lose you, again! CARD GIVE ME WINGS!" she screamed, getting up. Wings formed on her back and she took off towards Syaoran's apartment, shielding he eyes from the rain.

L

When Syaoran got to his apartment, he booked the earliest flight for china in the morning; he would call the movers at the airport. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard banging coming from his room. He wrapped a towel his waist and went to investigate.

Sakura tired of waiting used the lock card on the slide door to open it. Her wings disappeared, and she walked into his apartment only to be bombarded by his all too familiar scent. She was engulf by the warmth a deadly contrast to her cold body.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered, looking at the shivering girl before him.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry!" she cried, new tears forming. She didn't know if he would ever forgive her, but she prayed he could find it in his heart. "I was stupid, so very stupid and I'm sorry so very sorry. I love you and the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you," Sakura barely got out crying. She was trying to get a hold of her tears, but it was a futile attempt. "Please forgive me, I don't want to lose you again, Xiao Lang!" she begged, shivering from the cold. Her heart sank when he walked back into the bathroom. When she thought she couldn't cry anymore her tears came harder blurring her vision.

She collapsed to the ground, wanting to die from the pain she felt in her chest. Hearing her, he rushed into the room. Finding her on the floor in tears, he bent down beside her, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. Her sobs filled the room, and she had to force herself up to look him in the eyes, "Do you forgive me?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Of course, I forgive you. I love you too much not to" Syaoran answered, wiping her tears away. Sakura didn't know what to do, so she did the one thing she had wanted to do for so very long, she kissed him. Syaoran let the towel drop to the floor so he could wrapped his hands round her waist. To others it was just their lips touching, but to them it was a whole new world and the best kiss either had ever felt. Syaoran ran his tongue across Sakura's lips, and she responded by parting her them. Taking the invitation, he deepened the kiss; their tongues dancing in perfect harmony as they both explored the other.

"We shouldn't," Syaoran stated, pulling away from the kiss, when he remembered that she was another man's.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, searching his eyes for something. Standing, he hauled her to her feet, ignoring his raging emotions.

"It's not right. You're another man's fiancée," Syaoran answered sadly, stepping back. Sakura looked down at her hand to see the plain ring that made her forbidden. She looked at him as she took the ring off and let it fall to the floor.

"Not anymore, I'm yours," Sakura replied, firmly, not wanting anything to keep them apart. Her hand shook as she reached up to caress his face, "I love you so much," she told him, staring into his eyes. "Too much, and I will never ever let you go ever again," she went on, tiptoeing to press her lips to his.

Syaoran was overjoyed at her proclamation, and this time he didn't hesitate to show her how much he was hers when they kissed. He left her lips and trailed kissed down her neck. Sakura lifted her hands so he could remove her shirt and help him to unclasp her bra. She pressed her body against his feeling his warmth as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

His hands work their way down to her waist, slowly he pulling the zipper down making her skirt fall to the ground. He started to kiss her again as they stumbled over to his bed falling on it. Syaoran looked at her perfectly formed breasts, 'suteki' he thought running his finger over her now erect nipple, making her moan in pleasure.

He started to suckle on it, while teasing the other nipple. Sakura's moans became more frequent with each new sensation her body was feeling. She ran her hands through is hair as he continued to work. His hands slid down her body stopping on her women hood that was confined under her underwear. Bringing both of her legs to one side he quickly rid her of the garment. Sakura moved her legs back the way they were as Syaoran ran his hand down her leg then to her inner thigh. She gasped as his hand encountered sensitive area sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"More Syaoran," Sakura moaned, in his ear as he rubbed his hand against the nub of her vagina. She moved her hips against his hand wanting to feel more. She pulled him by the shoulders so he could meet her lips in a demanding kiss, as her hands trailed down his perfectly toned chest. She felt every one of his abs until she came an obstacle, still kissing him she quickly pulled off the towel that held back his erection that was screaming for attention. Wanting to give him pleasure, she slide her hands lightly up and down causing him to moan in pleasure." I want more," she purred, nibbling on his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Absolutely," Sakura answered, feverishly as she kissed him. He slowly parted her legs. Moving between them, he entered her breaking through all resistance. It wasn't until she whimpered in pain that he realized she was a virgin. His heart tightened in his chest with remorse, 'you baka' he yelled at himself mentally.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I'm sorry" he apologized, seeing her in pain. Sakura shut her eyes biting her lip so she wouldn't cry out, but a single tear found its way through.

"No, it's ok. You didn't know, just don't move," Sakura assured, as unbearable pain surged through her body.

"I won't not until you're ready," Syaoran promised, kissing her tear away.

Sakura moved her hips against him as the pain was replaced by the feeling of him inside her, it was unreal. "It's ok now," she said, smiling up at him. He began to move inside her sending waves of rapture going through them. She wrapped her legs round him pressing him close to her. She wanted to feel all of him.

"Let's switch," Sakura got out between kisses. Syaoran complied and turned over placing her on the top. She started to moved her hips in an up and down; he moved his hips to meet hers as he knead her supple breasts. Both had never felt anything like this before and didn't want it to end, they were as close as any human could get. They were sharing the most precious gift ever.

Syaoran sat up to kiss her as she worked against him. Then he started to suckle on her breast again giving her more pleasure. She wrapped her hands around his neck taking in his intoxicating scent. The way they were wasn't too comfortable so Syaoran quickly switched, placing Sakura on the bed. She yelped in surprise at the quick movement.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Syaoran said, huskily staring into her smoldering eyes.

"Hmmm…didn't mind" Sakura replied, wrapping her legs round him as he begin to move in her slowly at first then picking up speed. He would alternate between going up and down to circular then between fast and slow. Sakura tried desperately not to dig her nails in his back, but was failing miserably as she began to move against him going as far humanly possible.

"Oh god, faster Xiao Lang," Sakura practically screamed, that gave him all the strength he needed as he went faster. Their body's slide across the other as they worked trying to devour the other, moans became one and thrusting synchronized.

Knowing that they were reaching their peaks, he thrust harder and faster into her, her moans became screams of pure bliss. She tightened her hold on his neck as her body was rocked with multiply orgasms. He felt when her body stiffened under him making him deposit load after load into, her inner walls tightened around his manhood milking him of his essence.

He rested against her, their breathing hard form their exertion. He rested his head against her collarbone trying to catch his breath, his body felt like lead. "That was amazing my little Wolf," Sakura hummed, running her hands through his damp hair.

"You were amazing," Syaoran replied, looking up at her. He brushed her damped hair off her face. He hauled himself up and gave her a passionate kiss…

… Syaoran fell asleep first; Sakura stayed awake thinking of all that they had been through together as she played in his hair. Soon after she too fell asleep in the same position. He didn't feel heavy at all on top, in fact, she loved feeling his warmth, his steady heart beat and his breath on her neck.

L

Next day.

Sakura woke to the sound of the shower. Wrapping the sheets around her, she got out of bed. She went to the balcony and pulled the curtain back letting the sun's warm rays come through. It was a beautiful day, and the sky had not one cloud in it. Syaoran came out of the bathroom, and paused seeing her at the balcony. Slowly, he walked towards her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Morning," Syaoran greeted, wrapping his arms round her waist. She placed her hands over his and rested her head on his chest.

"Morning Little Wolf," Sakura replied, tenderly. "It's funny that I'm not at my own wedding. It started five minutes ago," she added, giggling as she turned around to face him. Her face was glowing because she had not been this happy in a very long time.

"No regrets?" Syaoran asked, smiling only for her.

"No regrets at all. I haven't been this happy in such a long time," Sakura stated, kissing him with all the love she was feeling.

"Since as you're missing your wedding to be with me. Why don't you come home with me for awhile," Syaoran asked, looking at her shocked expression.

"You mean home home… like with your mother and sisters home?" Sakura asked, not believing she heard right.

"Yeah that home, we can leave now without anyone knowing," Syaoran answered, chuckling at her shocked expression. "Will you come?" He came to Tokyo for his bride, he wasn't going to leave without her, not after last night.

"Of course, I would love to go, but I have to call my dad and get some clothes packed," Sakura exclaimed, hugging him. "It won't take me long." For years, she had dreamt of the day he would want to take her home with him, and now it was happening.

"Ok. Why don't you go get your stuff packed and meet me back here so we can leave together?" Syaoran stated, feeling just as happy as her.

"Yeah, we can do that but can I shower first?" Sakura asked, feeling as light as a feather.

"Yeah of course go right ahead, and I'll find some clothing for you," Syaoran answered, chuckling lightly. She gave him one last kiss before she went to shower.

L

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw a pair of khaki drawstring pants and a forest green t- shirt on the bed; she got dressed before she went to meet him in the living room. "I'll meet you here in an hour," Sakura said, standing at the door.

"An hour," Syaoran repeated, giving her one last kiss before she reluctantly left. She ran down the stairs and towards home. When she reached home, she called Tomoyo and told her that she was going home time with Syaoran, then her dad who was on his way home but had to stop at work for some papers. Apparently when she hadn't come home, everyone figured that the wedding was off. She was about to leave the house when she had an unexpected visitor.

L

Syaoran

As it got closer to the hour, he got excited. When she was running half n' hour late, he didn't worry because Sakura was always late. As it rounded two hours, he started to get worried; he called the house but got no answer. He then called Tomoyo's but got no answer, he was about to call Eriol when there was a knock on his door. He dropped the phone and rushed to the door.

"Sakura, it's about…"Syaoran started but his words caught in his throat when he saw a devastated Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what's wrong? Where's Sakura?" he asked, getting worried. When he said her name, she started to cry.

"Sakura was…she's in the hos..pital" Tomoyo choked out, crying uncontrollably. Syaoran's heart sank when he heard that. He was angry, scared, and lost all at the same time.

"What hospital is she at? Tomoyo, take me to her!" Syaoran yelled, grabbing her. She nodded and they both took off towards the hospital in Tomoyo's limo. When they arrived, Syaoran rushed to out of the car towards intensive care. He had tried t ask Tomoyo what was wrong with Sakura, but the poor girl couldn't answer him.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" Syaoran asked frantically, running up the group of crying girls, and guys' trying to hush them "Will somebody answer me?" he yelled, losing his composure.

"Sakura was hurt, and we think it was by Paul," Yukito answered, one of the few able to get out coherent words. Fujitaka hearing the yelling out in the hall knew Syaoran had arrived.

"Syaoran, would you like to see her?" he asked, walking up to the boy, who was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Yes please. Thank you," Syaoran said, walking to the room when Touya walked out; he didn't even notice Syaoran. He walked into a white room where the only sound heard was the beeping of machines. He felt tears threaten, when he laid eyes on his beautiful cherry blossom. Her head was wrapped, she had a black eye and bruises all over her face and arms. He noticed that her ribs were also wrapped.

"Oh god my beautiful, beautiful Ying Fa," Syaoran whispered, caressing her face gently. The powerful Li clan leader was crying and was actually scared, because he didn't know how to help her.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry" Sakura whispered as her eyes slightly opened revealing her emerald orbs.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't let you go, but don't worry you'll be all right," Syaoran whispered, trying to smile.

"You're crying please don't cry. Don't cry, I don't want to go seeing you cry," Sakura whispered trying to wipe his tears away, but it hurt too much to move her hand. He bent down to her level, and moved her hand to his face, having no doubt in his heart that she wouldn't be okay.

"I can't help it, don't say that you're not going to be all right" Syaoran whispered, through tears, his voice cracking.

"No…I can feel it. I'm—not going to, but—but I'm glad I gave myself to you. I love you Little Wolf" Sakura said, as her tears started fall, even though it hurt she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No. No you're going to be all right. Please you have to be, this can't be the end for us," Syaoran stated, crying.

"I'll always be with you, I love—" was the last thing she said, as her hand fell to the bed, the machine flat lining.

"NO! Sakura wake up!" Syaoran yelled, when the nurses and doctor came running in. "Do something!" he yelled, furiously, unwilling to believe he had lost her.

"I'm afraid she's gone," the doctor said, covering her body. he felt his heart stop hearing his words. Syaoran felt like the floor beneath disappeared and he was falling uncontrollably into a dark abyss. His mind was rejecting everything he heard and saw with his own eyes. he knew deep in his heart that she would never leave him.

"No you're wrong she's not! You're wrong!" Syaoran hollered, falling to the floor, crying like a child. Fujitaka pulled him to his feet and hugged the weeping boy as he too shed his tears.

Today they all lost a friend, a sister, a daughter and most of all a lover

L

L

L

Author note: so what'd ya'll think? It was my first naughty fic and sad one.. Please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll write the end…


	2. It is not the end but only the beginning

L

L

Chap. 2: "It's not the end."

L

L

It's edited, but I'm not perfect so there might still be a few mistakes…Sorry. It's changed a bit, but not too much so the story is lost. Hope you guys will enjoy reading it, and hopefully my revisions will make it easier to read.

AUTHURS NOTE: Here is the conclusion that ya'll have been waiting for and I hope it satisfies your hunger. I'm sorry that I killed Sakura and made all you guys mad but this should CHEER YOU UP LOTS!

L

L

"No make them do something!" Syaoran yelled, unable to control his rage. "This can't be the end," he went on, angrily. They were all outside Sakura's hospital room and everyone was trying to calm the enraged Syaoran. Right now he was a Wolf, a blood thirsty Wolf.

"Syaoran, calm down there was nothing we could've done, she's gone," Touya shouted, feeling helpless. They watched him pace back and forth like a cage animal waiting to unleash his fury. He clenched his fist when it dawned on him who had taken her away. He halted midstride, his anger taking over every rational thought.

"No he's gonna pay…" Syaoran hissed, breaking a hole in the wall as his green aura flared sending everyone flying backwards. "I'll kill him for taking away my only reason for living!" he added, icily. Everyone except Eriol was terrified at the sight; flaring green surrounded Syaoran's body.

"Syaoran, calm down, you can't do this," Eriol reasoned, knowing he was just overly emotional.

"No! You would feel the same way if it was Tomoyo. Back off, I don't want to hurt you," Syaoran growled, glaring at his friend. "Touya, tell me where NOW!" he added, turning his attention to Touya, who smirked.

"Gold's gym on Meiji street," Touya answered, knowing that ass hole was going to get his in a few minutes.

"Don't worry he'll get what he deserves," Syaoran grinned, maliciously, as his sword materialized in his hand. "Wind come forth" he ordered, looking up.

"Syaoran, no!" Eriol yelled, but it was too late, his body was surrounded by waves of furious winds and before they knew it, he was gone. He frowned closing his eyes, trying to decide what his next move would be.

"Eriol, we have to do something!" Tomoyo cried, getting to her feet.

"I know, but it isn't right bringing the dead back." Eriol, answered facing her.

"I don't care! I know you know how, look he won't stop. God knows what he'll do with his power, can things possibly get any worse?" she screamed at him, panicking.

"I think it has…" Yukito answered, starting to frown.

"What?" they said, not understanding as they turned to look at him. When he transformed into Yue, Eriol saw right away. The others were officially freaked, and thus Chiharu passed out.

"Oh no, they didn't," Eriol whispered, looking at Yue's charm that now had green in it.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, clueless. She was getting antsy the more time he took to answer her simple what, "What?" she cried, with impatience.

"Remember when you said that things couldn't get any worse?" he asked, Tomoyo nodded "It just did."

"What?" she repeated, perplexed.

"Not only has Syaoran gotten stronger on his own, but now he is also the master of the cards thus..." Eriol stated, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Being able to control…shit this is the end as we know it!" Tomoyo concluded, in tears. "Eriol, you have to do something. This means that not even you can stop him," she realized, a sickening feeling of dread overcoming her.

"Fine, let me think," Eriol sighed, reaching up to rub his temple. He know she was right. When he glanced at Yue's charm, he saw the answer to their problem dancing in front of me. "Wait if Sakura's dead then there shouldn't be any pink in there," he stated, making Yue look at his charm in surprise though this emotion didn't show on his face. "This means I can revive her, but I will need time and a lot of power," Eriol stated, knowing this plan was worth a try.

"Ok that's a start, but the only person that has that kind of power is Syaoran. There's no way we can get through to him," Tomoyo said, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Don't worry I can use some of mine to revive her, but she will be very weak," Eriol stated, never believing this day would turn out like this. "Make sure no one comes in the room, Fujitaka," Eriol said, walking into the room with Tomoyo.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do" Fujitaka sighed, looking at the terrified adults.

"That would be nice" Takashi answere,d trying to revive Chiharu.

"Well it all started…" he started, sitting down. He glanced at the door praying Eriol could work magic and bring back his daughter. He would have to hurry before Syaoran really did kill that awful man…

L

Sakura's room.

They were standing at her bed. "Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, order you under our contract, release" Eriol ordered, making his key transform into his wand. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush looking at him in his robes "Stand back," he added, looking at Tomoyo.

"Ok, be careful," Tomoyo said, looking at him.

"I will," Eriol replied, looking at her lovingly. "I call upon the forces of nature, the giver of life grant I, Eriol the domination…" he chanted, making Sakura's body start to glow gold.

L

Elsewhere.

Syaoran had just arrived at the gym; he stood in the middle of the road yelling out Paul's name. People who saw him fled in fear, because they never had they seen anything like him before, some thought he was a god here to judge them while others thought he was a demon here to bring about the end.

"I'm here for Sato, I have no business with anyone else!" Syaoran stated, but of course, Paul was scared shitless so he tried to run in the crowds. Unfortunately for him, Syaoran wasn't stupid. "Leaving without saying hi, isn't that rude," Syaoran stated evilly, using the float card to pull him out of the crowd.

"What is it that you want from me? Even if you kill me she will never come back?" Paul yelled, struggling.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy this," Syaoran hissed, icily, terrifying the poor man. He scowled at Paul, "You took the only person I have ever loved, and even if I don't get her back I will make you suffer!" Syaoran stated, smirking. He wasn't the same Syaoran they all knew, his heart was as hard as stone and he felt no mercy for anyone. Sakura was the only thing that gave him a reason; now his heart was void. "Wood, tie him up" Syaoran ordered, holding out his hand. Vines sprang from the earth tying Paul in the air. "Fiery surround him!" It shoots out and surrounded him, making Paul scream in pain as fiery scorched his skin.

"You're a magician I see, bet can you only use the power!" Paul shouted, in pain, trying to think of some way out of this. "Why not fight me yourself, you cowered!" Paul yelled, thinking that he would have a better chance..

"No, you're cowered! And if that's you want so be it," Syaoran growled, agreeing. "Return!" he ordered, making the cards disappear sending Paul crashing towards the ground. He got up slowly and dusted himself off, wincing in pain from his seared flesh.

"I'm going to kill you the same way I did that bitch Sakura!" Paul growled, charging at Syaoran. He tried to punch him, but Syaoran easily dogged and upper cut him in the face then in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

"No, you're going to pay!" Syaoran hissed, kicking him in the stomach sending him rolling across the ground a few feet away. He walked over to Paul and hauled him to his feet giving him one more punch in the face. He promised himself he would gave him every single mark he saw on Sakura.

He wiped away the tears that were starting. Every time he kicked him, he saw a flash of Sakura from her smiling to her crying, being surprised to scared. And then the last night they had together flashed through his mind, everything they shared and felt. "You don't deserve to live," he shouted, clenching his fists.

"You know when I was beating her, she screamed your name but never begged me to stop," Paul informed, coldly, standing up shakily. "It's a shame I never got to fuck her, tell me was she good? I bet she was," he added, getting a jump kick from Syaoran right in the face that sent him flying backwards with incredibly force.

"Give one reason I why I shouldn't kill you," Syaoran growled, walking up to him. He felt nothing for the man in front of him, and would lavish in squeezing the life from his body.

"Because it wouldn't be worth it," Eriol said, from behind them. He, Tomoyo and Yue, who was carrying something, just teleported there; the others were on their way.

"Fucking stay out of this Eriol!" Syaoran cursed, not even bothering to face them as he picked Paul to deliver the final blow. He was so angry that he failed to feel the faint pink aura that was lingering. By now the police had arrived, but were afraid to do anything. He was about to deliver the kiss of the dragon the most fatal blow ever in martial arts on Paul, when he felt it. "No it couldn't be…" a faint pink aura reached out to him, spreading warmth through his body.

"Because you're not that kind of person," a weak voice said, but it hit Syaoran like a sledge hammer, making him drop Paul, who was barely keeping conscious.

"Sakura…" Syaoran choked out, turning around. He didn't see her, but he didn't have to cause he could feel her and she was barely there. Yue moved his wing that was covering her form protectively, revealing a small figure wrapped in white sheets.

"She's weak and needs more energy," Eriol spoke up, as Syaoran slowly made his way to her, his hand shakily reached out and slowly pulled the sheet down.

"Oh God it's you" Syaoran whispered, as amber came face to face with emerald. She smiled faintly at him as he caressed her face that was still bruised, but nonetheless as beautiful as ever.

"Didn't I—tell you not to—cry" Sakura said, wiping his tears away as her own started.

"Take her master," Yue stated, handing Sakura over to his new master. Syaoran looked up at the guardian and smiled as he took her.

"Thank you," Syaoran said, looking at him then at Eriol before they disappeared in thin air. He left a shocked Paul whom was sure that Sakura would never survive the beating he gave her.

"That boy has surely learned a lot" Eriol grinned, smiling as Yue transformed back into Yukito when the other's finally got there.

"Where are there?" Touya yelled, running up to them with the others.

"Don't worry they are fine, we will see them later. Syaoran took her to his apartment to make her stronger," Eriol answered, when Touya spotted Paul and growled. He was about to go over to him, when Eriol stopped him. "Don't let the police deal with him."

"But didn't they see Syaoran use his power?" Fujitaka asked, worriedly.

"Yeah but they will forget," Eriol said, before he chanted a spell, making everyone who wasn't suppose to know forget.

"We place you under arrest for the attempted murder of Kinomoto Sakura, anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of court. You have the right to call your lawyer or one will be provided to you" the policeman said, cuffing Paul before leading him to the car.

"But they used magic. Didn't you see he had me in the sky by vines that came out of the earth, and made a bird that was fire burn me then he disappeared with Sakura who was dead but wasn't!!" Paul yelled, struggling against the police. Eriol didn't make him forget, "You have to stop them. They are demons no sorcerers! Didn't you see that one guy with wings transform into a man?".

"Yes, yes and I'm Santa Claus and this is the substitute for my sled that's in the shop…" the police replied, as he put him in the backseat "What a nut," he said, to the other cops making them laugh. Touya and the others just smiled and waved bye as the car pulled off.

L

Syaoran's Apartment.

The portal that he had walked in made them appear right in his bedroom. He sat on his bed with her still in his arms; he never wanted to let her go ever again. "I love you so much, I'm never letting you out of my site again," Syaoran said, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone, I was so scared. I love you," came Sakura weak response.

"Come let me give you a boost. Can't have you weak," Syaoran smiled, putting his finger on her temple where he started to give her energy. It was working, but not as fast as he wanted. "This isn't going fast enough," he complained, still feeling her weak aura.

"Don't worry, I feel a little better," Sakura reassured, looking up at him. The cut and bruises on her face and body were already gone and her smile was still full of life. Syaoran bent his head and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Of course knocking on the door interrupted them, then they heard the door open and close before someone started walking towards the room.

"Sakura, Syaoran it's me and the others," Tomoyo said, from behind the door. "I brought Sakura some change of clothes and your dad is going to cook a meal for us, can I come in?"

"Are you strong enough?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Yeah I feel fine, besides a need a shower and I'm hungry," Sakura answered, nodding as she kissed him again. Syaoran reluctantly let her go and opened the door to reveal a smiling Tomoyo.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Syaoran said, before leaving. Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura and gave her a big hug.

"I was so scared. Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Tomoyo scolded, trying not to get emotional, but it was proving hard.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't," Sakura replied, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Good now go and shower I'm sure you're hungry," Tomoyo said, shooing her to the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed, when she stepped on something sharp. She bent down to see what it was.

"Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, can you just throw this out," Sakura frowned, handing her the object before she continued to the bathroom. Tomoyo looked at the object and realized it was Paul's ring. She smiled as she went out in the living room but made a detour to the bathroom and flushed the ring and all its bad luck.

Sakura showered and put on the clothes Tomoyo had brought which was a long pink dress. When she reached the living room, she saw what she never did with Paul. Syaoran, her dad and Touya were all in the kitchen cooking with Yukito hovering over them. Tomoyo was videotaping Eriol and the others talking. She smiled at the site. Right now more than ever she realized her family was finally complete. Everything she had ever wanted was right in front of her, and she felt truly blessed.

"Well, look at who it is. You gave us quite a scare and you've been holding out—but all is forgiven" Rika stated, getting up to hug her friend.

"Don't scare us like that again," Chiharu added as they all hugged her.

"I won't, I guess you guys know" Sakura stated, when they moved back.

"Yeah your dad told us" Takashi answered, with a friendly smile.

"Sakuuuura" A flying fur ball yelled, hugging Sakura's neck. "You scared me young lady, who would have gotten me pudding and cake? Surely not the gaki!" he scolded, letting go of her neck.

"Oh kero," she giggled, petting her little guardian beast. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Look Tomoyo has pudding for you," she went on, pointing at it.

"Puddinnnnng" Kero yelled flying towards Tomoyo.

"That answers why we always saw you guys talking and giving food to your bag," Naoko said, giggling at the cute creature.

"Come and get it!" Fujitaka's voice rang out from the kitchen. Everyone filed into the kitchen, inhaling the succulent smell of food…

Later…

L

Syaoran showered and change into a drawstring pants and a t- shirt before he joined Sakura in the living room. Now they were dancing to the slow beat that was playing on the radio.

"Will you come back with me tomorrow?" Syaoran asked, wanting to take her to meet his family.

"Yes, but you'll come with me to pack" Sakura answered, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't know if it's too soon—but I want to give you something" Syaoran stated, leading her towards his room. Seating her on his bed, he went over to his suitcase to retrieve the gift. "You don't have to answer me now," he went on, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck on asking her so soon. "But I would love more than anything if you would be my wife," Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't want to ever lose you again, I don't know what I would do if I did" Syaoran explained, seriously.

Today he had been ready to kill Paul when he believed Sakura had died, and he didn't want to lose himself like that again. As he sat beside her on the bed, he opened the box to reveal a gold ban that had diamonds surrounding large emerald. "Will you be Mrs. Li Xiao Lang?" he added, looking at her with hopeful eyes as he took the ring out of the box. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes, and dumbly nodded her head when words failed to escape her lips. The feelings rushing through her body were unexplainable.

_My body your body all over my girl….My body your body my body all over your body baby _

"I would love more than anything to be Mrs. Li Xiao Lang," Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She drew back just enough to kiss him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, she moved to sit on his lap. This time around, she was in the lead; she left his mouth and moved down to his neck placing feather light kisses as she went.

Finding the end of his shirt, she pulled it over his head, and dropped it onto the floor before she continued. He hands slowly pull her dress up whilst running his hand over her skin that was as smooth as alabaster. As he removed her dress, Sakura raised her arms lavishing in the feeling of his eyes slowly roaming her body. She found her way back to his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring and teasing each other as she slowly pushed him back unto the bed.

_Your body all over my body girl… all over my body. _

"I love you," Sakura whispered at his ear, her tongue tentatively sliding across his ear lobe gently. Her hand was over his heart so she felt when it started to race, and she smiled knowing he was reacting to her caresses. "Like it?" she asked, before she slid her tongue into the small nook behind his ear. He could only moan the answered to her question. Sakura moved her way down to his collarbone, then slowly snaked her way down his smooth chest to the perimeter of his groin.

He watched her use her teeth to pull loose the knot of his drawstring pants, a smile touching his lips. The innocent woman he loved was slowly turning into a seductress, and he loved ever part of it. His pants joined the ever-growing pile of clothing on the floor, where soon her bra and underwear joined it.

_In the middle of the my body feeling for you baby… Gotta call you up and let you know it's what my feeling baby _

"I pray that this is not a dream," he whispered, gazing lovingly at the angel before him.

"Reality is so much sweeter than dreams," she replied, sensually, as she slid her body over his. She rubbed her crotch over his making him gasped in pleasure. "Can a dream feel this good?"

_911-0024 baby it's an emergency I'm calling, calling gotta have some more _

"No," was all he said, before he pulled her up so her breasts were right over his head. Her nipple became taut when his breath came in contact with it. She rested her hands on the side of his neck, when he started to suckle on it, drawing a moan of pleasure from her throat.

"Mhmmm…" Sakura moaned, her heart rate speeding up. He ran his hand down her back then between her legs making her breath catch in her throat. Her legs muscles tightened to the sensuous feeling of fingers fondling her.

_How would you like if I lay you down. Would you like it if I was to sex you down _

Syaoran left her breast and started to kiss his way up her neck then he captured her lips in a kiss. Breaking from the kiss, she positioned herself over his member. Guiding him into her, she slowly lowered herself, her eyes closing as she lavished in the warmth of his rigid member filling her. Both moaned in pleasure, when her hips slowly rocked back and forth. Resting her hands on his chest for support, she moved enjoying the wondrous emotions awakening within her.

_I can't think about nothing else _

_You sensualist with your love Ain't no secret body fit's me like a glove _

"Oh yeah…" Sakura moaned, throwing her head back. There was no doubt in their minds that this was the best feeling ever. Syaoran rested his hands on her hips as she worked, helping to guide her down with force. "Yeah…" she gasped, opening her eyes when Syaoran pulled her down towards him, before they turned over with him still inside her.

_My body all over your body babe _

_Your body all over my body babe _

"I love you ,my cherry blossom," he proclaimed huskily, taking her lips in a forceful kiss. Sakura placed her hands round his neck as he began to plunge into her. They glistened from the thin layer of perspiration coating their bodies. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. She wanted to feel all of him inside her as he thrusts became faster and deeper.

_My body all over your body it's your body babe All over my body. Oooo it's your body babe All over my body. _

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, her breaths coming in short, harsh pants. She could feel herself reaching her peak. "Yeah…" she moaned, urging him on. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, when he started to suck on her breast so she wouldn't scream out in rapture.

_Wanna fill you up till you river flows all over me Wanna fell your precious treasure wrapped around me Oooo soo , out I wanna hear you shout _

"Sakura…" He moaned, feeling her inner walls tighten round his member sending him on cloud nine. His breathing was labored, and muscles ached as he continued to penetrate her, gaining in speed with every thrust. He reached for her hands and brought them above her head intertwining them with his.

_So come on baby let me break you up I guarantee I'll turn you out. _

Her eyes shot open, and she cried out in ecstasy, when her body was rocked with an orgasm that seemed endless. He gave one final thrust, his body tightening above her as he finally released the passion that had been building inside him. They remained locked on their embrace until their breathing evened out.

"I can't decide which one was better," Sakura gasped, a dreamy expression on her face. She was half laying on him now, moving her hand gently across his arm.

"That's good cause I'd be hurt if you could," Syaoran replied, before he kissed her. Sakura moved her body fully over his straddling him as the kiss deepened. "Aren't we just full of energy," he chuckled, gazing into the eyes of his lover.

"I had some given to me," Sakura replied, using her will to pull the sheets over their bodies. Reaching up, she traced the outline of his brow, "It fills me with unimaginable happiness to know that the rest of my life will be spent feeling the emotions I do now. I don't think anyone has ever felt the love that I feel for you," she told him, an adoring smile touching her lips.

"Except for me," he stated, caressing her cheek. "We're lucky to have found such a love, and I will cherish it and you for the rest of my life," he told her, tenderly. "Now, my soon to be wife. You've had a tiring day, sleep my love," Syaoran whispered, running his hand through her silky hair. She graced him with a beautiful smile, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Night my Hero…" she whispered, resting her head over his heart. Closing her eyes, she gave a hum of happiness feeling his soft caresses. They fell asleep wrapped in the each other's embrace, not having a single worry in the world because all they needed was each other….

Should it feel so??? Course it 's LOVE!

There now…a complete END ^_^

AUTHURS NOTE: I hope that you like it. It's a lot harder to write a lemon fic than a regular one. Ne ways check out my other fic, and I will continue to write more lemons fics if you want me to. Ja ne Peeps and ARIGATOU


End file.
